


Big Brother

by laramorgan000



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (his mothers somewhat unofficially adopt jake), F/F, M/M, a story in which jake is michaels babysitter, and becomes like an older brother figure to him, and jeremy still gets a squip, he also still has a squip, jake and the others are the same age, michael jeremy and christine are the same age, rich also has a bearded dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laramorgan000/pseuds/laramorgan000
Summary: Jake Dillinger is 16 when he starts babysitting for the Mell's and no stranger to the babysitting gig, but he never got too attached to a child.Michael Mell is 3 when Jake started babysitting him and really didn't want a babysitter.But Jake somehow got attached to this kid and looks out for him. And Michael looks up to his super awesome and super tall babysitter.The Mell's decide to keep Jake on as Michael's usual babysitter as he slowly becomes part of the family.





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Jake Dillinger meets Michael Mell, the new kid he's babysitting, for the first time.

Jake Dillinger was no stranger to the babysitting business. Money plus getting to hang out with cute kids? It was perfect for him. He liked kids, often offering to babysit as much as he could. He also volunteered and worked at a few of the holiday programmes around town. He’d been in the business since he was 14. What started off as a way to keep busy while his parents were doing who knows what had now become something he really enjoyed doing. Today, he was babysitting a new kid. Michael Mell. He was three years old. The Mell's had asked him to look after their son for a few hours, which Jake was more than happy to do.  
He turned up, right on time, with his bag slung over his shoulder filled with books, homework, and his old DS with (child appropriate) games. He smiled as the door opened and the two women welcomed him inside, introducing themselves and Michael, before telling him everything that he needed to know. From bedtimes to food to anything else he needed to know. Jake made sure to take note of everything before he said goodbye. He shut the door and turned around to face Michael.  
Now, Michael didn’t exactly want a babysitter. But he wasn’t given much of a choice. He looked up at Jake, clearly critical of the boy as he walked up to him.  
Jake put his bag down by the door and crouched down in front of the child. "So, Michael. Looks like it's you and me for a bit. I'm Jake," he said with a smile. It would probably help to introduce himself again. And hopefully, he could get Michael to warm up to him too.  
Michael nodded a bit, "You're really tall." Even crouching down Jake was much taller than Michael. Jake was pretty tall for his age.  
Jake smiled and nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Yep. Great to get things off shelves and perfect for piggyback rides." Jake hummed softly for a moment. He moved so he was sitting down in front of Michael. "So, what do you want to do first? Got any games that you wanna play or anything?"  
The idea of a piggyback ride on Jake's shoulders definitely intrigued the young boy. He seemed to be considering his options before getting an idea, "I wanna do a puzzle." He liked puzzles. He had plenty of puzzles of animals and superheroes.  
"Puzzles, huh?" Jake ruffled Michael's hair before he stood up. "Why don't you go get one and we can go do it, yeah?" He smiled. "Puzzles can be pretty fun."  
Michael nodded, running off to his bedroom to get a puzzle. He came back with a puzzle of a giraffe. He also had a purple stuffed monkey in his arms when he ran back.  
Jake had moved into the living room, sitting down on the floor as he waited for Michael to come back. "What do we have here?" He smiled, looking down at the puzzle. "A giraffe one, hm? Giraffes are pretty cool. They're even taller than I am." He looked at the stuffed monkey. "And who's this?"  
Michael set down the small monkey next to him, making sure he sat upright, "Charlie." He smiled at Charlie, "He's my best friend. He can't talk though." He didn't like making the monkey talk. He carefully opened the puzzle box before dumping the contents onto the floor in front of them.  
Jake nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Charlie." He watched Michael tip out the puzzle pieces. He hummed, looking through the pieces for a corner piece. "So, you like animals? What's your favourite one?"  
Michael smiled, "I like monkeys and birds. What's your favourite?" He, not being skilled with puzzles yet, looked for pieces that just fit together and looked right together.  
"Monkeys and birds are pretty cool. I like lions and tigers. Dogs are pretty cool too." Jake smiled, glancing at Michael before going back to find the edge pieces. "Animals are pretty cool. My friend has a pet lizard. Although I don't think his lizard likes me very much."  
Michael was amazed by this, his eyes lighting up, "Really?!" He sounded amazed, finding this information incredible. He wanted to see this lizard, "Who's your friend? What's the lizard's name?"  
Jake laughed and shook his head. "My friend's name is Rich. And his lizard is named Butter. I don't know why it's named Butter. You know, I might have a photo of them on my phone." He put down the puzzle piece before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He hummed, soon pulling up a photo of Rich with Butter on his shoulder. He smiled and showed it to Michael. "There we go. Rich and Butter."  
Michael looked at the picture, "Ooooh." He looked over the two, "Rich and Butter," he repeated their names, "Rich has cool hair." He liked the red streak. He thought it looked awesome, "Butter looks super cool."  
Jake nodded. "Butter is super cool. He just doesn't like me. I think I'm one of the unlucky ones that Butter doesn't like. And Rich's hair is awesome. He wants me to dye mine green." He shrugged, putting his phone down and picking up the puzzle piece again.  
Michael started again on the puzzle with him, "I wanna meet Butter and Rich." He decided out loud.  
J ake hummed softly for a moment. After a moment he spoke. "How about I ask Rich to bring Butter over?"  
Michael's eyes lit up, "Yes! Please? I wanna meet them!"  
Jake laughed and nodded, picking up his phone again. "Alright, then." He sent Rich a quick text, asking him to bring Butter over along with the address. He went back to the puzzle once Rich responded. "Rich and Butter are on their way here. They'll be here soon."  
"Yay!" Michael beamed, struggling to contain his excitement.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "That will be them." Jake smiled and stood up, walking over to the door. Michael jumped to his feet as well, picking up Charlie and holding him closely while watching Jake answer the door.  
Jake opened the door with a grin. "Hey man! Glad you could come!"  
Rich stepped inside, the bearded dragon sitting on his shoulder. "Well, wouldn't want to disappoint a kid now, would I?" He smiled at Jake.  
Jake nodded, looking over at Michael. "Michael, this is Rich and Butter. Rich, Butter, this is Michael. I told him about Butter and he wanted to meet you two."  
Rich smiled and walked over to Michael, crouching in front of him. "Hey there," he smiled. He then carefully took Butter off his shoulder.  
Michael smiled, "Hello." He kept Charlie close to his chest while watching the boy in front of him's actions. He kept his eyes mostly on Butter, "Why is he named Butter?"  
Rich shrugged. "Because he looks like the colour of butter. Do you want to pet him? Don't worry, he doesn't bite." He smiled.  
Michael nodded, "Yeah!" He carefully reached a hand out and pet the lizard, an excited smile on his face.  
"He's pretty cool, isn't he?" Rich smiled. Butter moved a little closer to Michael, but Rich didn't let him go.  
Michael nodded. He kept his touches careful, not wanting to make Butter angry, "He's super cool. Your hair is super cool too."  
"Thanks. Y'know, I think Jake's hair would be cooler if he had green hair. But he won't listen to me."  
Michael nodded, "I want purple hair." He liked the colour purple.  
“Rich, we are not getting Michael purple hair dye," Jake said before Rich could say anything.  
"Come on, Jake! The temporary stuff that you can wash out!"  
"I'm not sure his mothers would appreciate it if they came home to find we dyed their son's hair purple."  
Rich sighed and looked at Michael. "One day, maybe, we could convince Jake to let my colour your hair purple," he whispered with a grin. "It's a secret, okay? So don't tell Jake."  
Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head, although he smiled. He had a feeling he knew what Rich was saying, but he didn't care.  
Michael nodded. He wouldn't tell. He continued to pet Butter, growing to really like Jake, Rich, and Butter. He looked at Charlie for a moment. He liked them too.  
“Jake, I like this kid," Rich announced after a moment.  
Jake chuckled, walking over to the two. He still kept his distance from Butter. "Is it because he likes your hair or Butter?"  
"Uh, no. It's because Michael is a pretty cool kid."  
"No, you like him because you have another partner in crime." Jake smiled, sitting down.  
Michael smiled brightly, "Can I hold Butter?"  
Rich hummed for a moment. "Be careful. He likes to climb." He smiled, carefully handing Butter to Michael. Butter didn't seem to have a problem with Michael, so that was a good thing.  
Michael nodded, "Okay." He set down Charlie next to him so he could hold Butter. He took him carefully and held him, smiling once he had him. He was happy Butter liked him.  
Rich sat back and smiled as he watched Michael with Butter. Butter stayed in Michael's arms for a few moments before he climbed up to Michael's shoulders, curling up.  
Michael giggled, letting him stay on his shoulders.  
"He really likes you." Rich smiled, petting Butter's head for a moment.  
Michael grinned, "I really like him too." He smiled at Rich.  
"I think he just doesn't like Jake."  
"I have no idea why," Jake said.  
"Jake just has to suck it up that he can't hold Butter."  
"I already have, Rich." He smiled, looking at Michael. "But you're lucky Butter likes you."  
Michael nodded, "I'm happy he likes me."  
Rich leaned back and smiled. "Butter is pretty cool. His favourite food is blueberries. He loves them."  
Michael smiled, "Blueberries are yummy."  
"They are." Rich agreed.  
"You wanna hang around for a bit longer?" Jake asked Rich.   
Rich nodded. "Why not? I don't have anything better to do. Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna are all out shopping or something."  
Jake smiled and nodded. He looked back at Michael. "What else do you want to do?"  
Michael smiled, "Can we watch a movie?"  
Jake nodded. "You got a favourite movie?"  
Michael nodded, "I love Toy Story."  
"Hell yeah!" Rich grinned.  
"Language, Rich." Jake stood up, looking back at Michael. "Toy Story sounds great. I'll go put it on." He said, walking back into the living room and putting the movie on.  
Michael carefully stood, walking with Butter to the couch. Rich followed and flopped down onto the couch. Jake sat down once he got the movie set up and it started playing. Michael sat in between them, Butter on his shoulders and Charlie in his lap. Jake and Rich made themselves comfortable as they watched the movie. Jake occasionally looked down, checking on Michael.

When the movie was almost over, Michael had passed out, leaning against the tall boy.  
Jake looked down at Michael and smiled softly.  
Rich looked over at Jake before looking down at Michael. Butter had climbed off Michael and was now lying on Rich's lap. "He's a good kid."  
Jake nodded. "He really is."  
Michael was holding his little monkey friend in his lap while he slept against Jake's arm. He had a peaceful look.  
"I'm gonna head off. I'll catch you later." Rich smiled. He stood up with Butter, waving before he left.  
Jake waved back before looking back down at Michael. He carefully picked him up, carrying him to his room. He set him down in his bed, tucking him in. Michael slept happily. It was around three and his moms would be home in a couple of hours so Jake walked back downstairs and grabbed his bag before returning to the couch. He'd bought his homework with him so he started working on that while Michael was asleep.

About 45 minutes later, Michael sleepily went back downstairs. He had just woken up. Charlie was with him and he had a blanket wrapped around him as he walked down the stairs. Jake was leaning back on the couch, his workbook propped up on his knee and his textbook lying beside him on the couch as he worked. Michael sat down next to him on the side without the textbook. Jake hummed, glancing at Michael and smiled. He lowered his workbook and pen.   
"Hey. Did you sleep well?"  
Michael nodded. He leaned against his arm, still tired from his nap. He kept his eyes open and looked at the workbook, "Whatcha doing?"  
Jake wrapped his arm around Michael, looking back at his workbook. "Homework. It's not very fun."  
Michael nodded, "Oh." He leaned into him more.  
Jake put the pen down, looking at Michael. "What do you want to do now?"  
Michael thought about it, "Can I have a piggy back ride?"  
He smiled and nodded, moving the workbook off him. "You most certainly can." He knelt down in front of the couch so Michael could get onto his back.  
Michael climbed onto his back, wrapping his little arms around Jake's neck.  
Jake stood up, reaching back to hold onto Michael, making sure he didn't fall. "Where to, Mike?"  
"Uhhhh...... my room!" Michael had games in his room and he would love to play.  
"To your room, we go!" Jake grinned, carrying Michael back to his room, letting him fall back onto his bed.  
Michael squeaked when he fell back but the squeak was soon covered by a fit of giggles.  
Jake laughed and sat down next to Michael. "You liked that?"  
Michael nodded, "Yeah!" He grinned and sat up.  
"Good." Jake grinned. "Now, what are we going to do now?"  
"Let's play snakes and ladders!"  
"Sounds good. Go get it and we'll set it up!"  
"Okay!" Michael climbed down from his bed and he got the game.  
Jake smiled and moved to sit on the floor. Michael sat down across from him and he put the game box in between them. Jake opened the box and pulled out the board, setting it down between them. Michael got the characters and the spinner. Jake let Michael pick his character before he picked his own.   
"You can start."  
"Okay!" Michael spun the spinner (as best as he could) and then he moved his character the number of spaces. Jake smiled, taking his turn after Michael's and moving his character forward. Michael continued playing with him. He seemed to enjoy getting snakes more than ladders, thinking it was fun to have his character slide down. Jake laughed softly at how Michael enjoyed his character sliding down the snakes as he kept playing. Michael spun his turn and landed on the really long snake, and he giggled as he made the character slide all the way back to the beginning.  
"You gotta start all over again. But I guess that means you just get to go down more snakes." Jake laughed softly, taking his turn.  
Michael nodded, "That's the fun part!"  
"I suppose so. Slides are very fun to go down."  
"Yeah! Jeremy doesn't like the slides." Jeremy was one of the other toddlers who lived in that neighbourhood. He and Michael had play dates together all of the time.  
"Is Jeremy another one of your friends?" Jake asked.  
Michael nodded, "Yeah! He's three like me! He lives down the street."  
"Maybe I might get to babysit him too, one day."  
"I think you would like him. He's super shy though." Michael took his turn.  
"That's okay. It can be scary to meet new people sometimes."  
"I like him. He usually comes to my house. I don't like his house. His mommy is super mean."  
"Oh, that's no good..." He frowned, taking his turn after Michael.  
"She yells at him and his dad a lot. She smells really weird too. I like his dad. His dad is nice. I wish his mom was nice."  
Jake bit his lip. "Yeah, that really doesn't sound good... But it's good that he gets to comes here."  
Michael nodded, "I like it when he comes over."  
"He sounds cool. You two must have a lot of fun."  
Michael nodded, "He's amazing. I love playing with him." He took his turn.  
Jake smiled. "That's good. I hope I get to meet him."  
Michael smiled, "Me too."  
Jake took his turn. "One day, I might."  
Michael nodded, "One day!"  
Jake smiled. "Maybe I could babysit both of you. With the help of Rich and Butter, of course."  
Michael gasped and nodded excitedly, "That sounds awesome!"  
"I'll ask your moms about it when they get back."  
"Okay!" Michael took another turn.  
Jake smiled, watching Michael before he took his turn.

Their game eventually came to an end, Michael grinning as he won the game.  
Jake laughed. "And after all those snakes you slid down! And you still won!"  
Michael nodded, "Mhm! I love this game!"  
"It's a very fun game."  
Michael nodded in agreement, "I'm getting hungry."  
"Well, what do you want to eat?"  
"Mac and Cheese!"  
Jake grinned. "My specialty! Would you like another piggyback to the kitchen?"  
"Yeah!" Michael climbed onto his bed so he could get onto Jake's back. Jake let Michael get onto his back before he stood up, making his way to the kitchen. Michael smiled wide while on Jake's back.  
"Think I could make mac and cheese while carrying you on my back?" Jake grinned, looking around the kitchen for everything he needed.  
Michael nodded, "Yeah! Yeah!" He didn't want to get down yet, so he loved this idea.  
Jake laughed. "Alright. You better hold on tight, Mikey." He placed everything on the bench before he got started. Michael did so, holding his arms around Jake's neck tight so he wouldn't fall. Jake hummed, smiling as he put the pasta in a pot, letting it cook on the stovetop.  
Michael smiled, "I like it up here."  
"Is it fun being tall?" Jake smiled.  
Michael nodded, "Mhm."  
"I wonder if you're going to be tall like this when you grow up."  
"That'd be so cool!"  
"I bet you will be."  
"Really?"  
Jake nodded. "Really. If you're not, then I'll owe you something."  
"Deal!"  
He laughed. "You're gonna have to remind me when you're my age."  
"How old are you?"  
"Sixteen."  
"Wow! You're so old!"  
Jake laughed. "I'm very old, aren't I?"  
"Yeah. So old."  
"So, when you're old like me, you have to remind me of our deal."  
"Okay! How old will you be then?"  
"Let's see... So you're three... So in thirteen years, you'll be sixteen and that would mean I'll be..." He hummed for a moment. "Twenty-nine."  
"Okay! So then if I'm not super tall, you owe me something."  
"You get to pick what I owe you." Jake smiled. "I bet you can't wait now."  
"Nope! I can't wait at all now!"  
"Well, you're not sixteen yet."  
"I know."  
"So you're gonna have to wait. But you can start thinking about what I owe you."  
"Okay."   
Jake smiled and continued to cook the mac and cheese. He hummed as he cooked. "Any ideas yet?"  
"Yeah!" Michael nodded.  
"Are you gonna tell me or is it going to be a surprise?"  
"I'll tell you. A car, or dying my hair purple, or cuddles."  
Jake laughed. "All very good deals. I'll keep them in mind."  
"Then maybe you'll owe me one of those things."  
"Maybe. We'll see if you end up being super tall or not."  
"Yeah. I kinda wanna be super tall, but I also kinda want one of the other things."  
"I still might owe you one of those things. You never know."  
"Oh"  
"We never know what will happen. But I'll be sure to stick around to find out."  
Michael nodded, "Yaaayyyy."  
“I could hang around and be your babysitter for as long as you wanted to."

 

Jake’s first time babysitting for the Mell’s was busy, Michael was a very energetic kid. Jake had grown to love him, despite how exhausted he was by the time he’d put Michael to bed.   
Michael’s mothers’ came home to find Jake lying next to Michael on his bed, an open storybook in his hand.   
Jasmine smiled softly, gently waking Jake and sending him off home.

 

Jake seemed like a sweet kid, he’d definitely be coming back to babysit again. No doubt about it.


End file.
